User talk:Fishybuz
Welcome Hello Fishybuz, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Yeti (Snow Drift) page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 03:27, April 1, 2012 Image policy violation Due to our policy, I will unfortunately have to delete your userpage image. You can still upload it to an external image hosting site, like Photobucket and paste in the direct url. 09:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for removing it. You can upload it to Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki and then add the image's link to here, and the image will appear without uploading it. Also, welcome to the wiki! 12:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! Only I want to let you know that you have new messages in your Rainbogeddon page. 14:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) File:Nitrome Logo.png Sorry, but this image is fanart and you have to upload it to the fanfiction wiki ( http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/ ). If you want more info about the wiki's logo's', take a look at this. I made this month's logo. Do you like it? 10:33, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't see your message. My archives are for archive old messages. If you want to talk to me, use my real talk page, OK? Oh, and the logo is good, but I try to make it with the two lastest games, and colouring WI-KI like the startups of the games. Good job! 10:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC) That's an interesting slogan. Why the obsession with fish? About the question That was not me, it was CharChar xD. At the moment we have enough admins, but if you do a good job, you would become one. About the logo, if you want you can do it, but it's hard. You can show it to me a few days before the next month, and I will tell you how's it. More people tried before to do it, and I started doing them by trying and trying, maybe you will do it cool! 11:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Spamming Hi Fishybuz! Recently I have seen you make comments like "SPLAAAAAAAAAARG!" and "Dont fish da fish ~~~". The first comment had nothing to do with greeting CandD, and you saying your signiture and then leaving it had nothing to do with CandD's Classic Nitrome blog post. Actions like this are commonly seen as "Spamming for Badges", where one user makes unncessary edits for the purpose of earning badges. In your case, this was blog comments. While you are free to add blog comments, try to add content which is relavent to the blog post, as irelevant content (like SPLAAAAAAAAAAAARG!) that have nothing to do the blog posts are interpreted as spamming for badges. If you want to easily add badges, try going to Category:Articles with empty sections (if you want to fill in empty sections), Category:Articles with incomplete sections (for articles that don't completely have a full section), and Category:Articles in need of rewriting (for articles with terriblegrammar). These are a few of many categories which contain much pages that can easily be fixed. Editing these will also gain you badges much quicker, and maybe increase you chances of becoming an admin (when we do need admins, as we currently don't need anymore admins). -- 12:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Also, please refrain from removing content and then adding it back, as along with this seen as "Spamming for Badges", after a while it is also interpreted and vandalism. -- 12:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Fishybuz Welcome to Nitrome Wiki! I see you've uploaded some pictures for certain pages. Unfortunately, I will have to delete them since these pages already have good images on them, therefore we will have too many unnecessary duplicates. To avoid this issue, check out the category Article needs image for articles without images and upload pictures for those ones there. =) Happy editing! 18:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Voodoo I have looked over Voodoo Doll, and I think it still needs to be fixed. Articles like that one require the sections "Appearance" and "Game Information", which seems to not be present on the article. NOBODY has provided a tutorial on what to write on these sections, and how to turn a paragraph-style page into one with the proper sections. Just click this link: Nitrome:Revise 2/Tutorials. Please make sure to follow it! =) 05:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for joining the Revise 2 project! NTPYTO 01:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye! For real! IJZM, I'm sorry but, this time I'm really leaving! :( I'm sorry but, this too much! I can't take an insult so bad! If you want to know what happened, ask these users: NTPYTO,SUPcommander and Zt-freak. Goodbye! ..... ;( 07:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :IJZM? *eyebrow raise* 07:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::He's leaving a message of goodbyes on your talk page, yet he addresses you as IJZM. 07:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Signature Colour Contrast Hi fishy, looks like you've upgraded to the new trendy Santi signature=) I do understand that dark blue was thee original text Colour of your siggy, however, dark blue on black is awfully hard to read. Do increase the contrast between your signature text and background. ^^ SQhi 13:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Logo It's good, but when I make logos I keep 3 things in mind: *To include released games (if possible) *Make something funny or curious, not only showing the characters in the game *Colouring the words WIKI like in the credits section of the game. Also, that image is considered fanart, so you should upload it to the fanfiction wiki. OK? Anyway, good work! 11:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea! The logo is good, but I like making logos the same as you. I thought you could make the logos for the fanfiction wiki! Then, the two can make logos! What do you think? 11:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Typo or intentional Since you use language such as "da fish", I do wonder if this phrase in the header of your talk page, "Fell free to ..." is intentional. If it/s a typo, i'm glad to have helped =D. If it was intended, just, let it be!SQhi•'''(talk) 10:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RFA There is a rule that users have to have been active on the wiki for a while (2-4 months) to request admin rights. I'm not saying you're not trustworthy, but in terms of the wiki right now you are neither trusted to have those rights (you haven't been here long) nor do you need the tools anyway. I'm very sorry if the above sounds rude, I really don't mean it to :/ . 10:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Your userpage Since you clearly expressed an interest in becoming a serious editor on your userpage (:D) I suggest that you take a quick look into the world of HTML and CSS code. An example is, instead of using the template on your userpage (cheat!) is to use the full CSS version, so that you can practice your coding skills! To make GO NITROME! gold, just type GO NITROME!. You don't have to, all I'm saying is that avoiding shortcuts will help you learn code and become a valued editor, and I'm more than prepared to help you in that :D 06:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday At lack for a better, less obvious subject line. xD Well, according to this, your birthday happens to be today! Even though I haven't seen you editing much these days, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. 00:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :HAPPEH BURFDAY MEH 02:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, please forgive me for this slightly late HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! SQhi•'(talk) ::Sorry I forgot to message you, but Happy Birthday! 19:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Eat fish? *Grabs fish from outer space* - Yummy! By the way, I made a few minor edits to your signature. Don't forget to close the tags, otherwise your signature code leaks into all procceeding text and can sometimes make a mess. :/ 02:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem! No worries, you only used a similar format. I'm completely fine with you using that sig idea. Chances are, someone else out there has already used it and I'm not the first. ;) 06:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi'•'''(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.-